Maki x Winner Amor verdadero
by Futami-chan
Summary: Ahora que Maki le ha declarado a Winner sus verdaderos sentimientos buscará la forma en la que Winner se enamore de ella y no de Karin, puesto que aunque es su amiga Karin ya tiene a Kenta. ¿Que pasaría si Maki logra hacer que Winner finalmente se fije en ella pero llegara alguien más que haga que Maki recapacite sobre lo que siente por Winner?
1. Después de la declaración

Notas:

Este fic lo realice debido a que busqué uno de esta linda pareja y no encontré en español demasiados, por lo que me aventuré a elaborarlo, espero sea de su agrado.

La historia sigue desde donde se quedó el anime

Título: "Maki x Winner Amor verdadero"

Fandom: "Chibi Vampire"

Disclaimer:

"Chibi vampire" no me pertenece, ni mucho menos sus personajes; la historia que presento es solo fantasía y la he realizado con el fin de entretenimiento y distracción para los lectores.

Capítulo 1:

"**Después de la declaración"**

POV. Maki.

Hace un mes que decidí declararle lo que sentía a Winner-kun y la única respuesta que obtuve de él fue un "lo siento pero yo aún quiero a Karin-san". ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?, no creerá que con esto yo me iba a dar por vencida; sin embargo quería dejar pasar un tiempo, con todo lo del abuelo de Winner-kun, que era un cazador de vampiros al igual que el, y quiso exterminar a Karin-chan y a su familia, decidí esperar pues debido a que Karin-chan lo mordió ahora se le veía a Víctor-sama mucho más feliz. Pero ahora todo ha ido bien, Karin es muy feliz con Kenta-kun y ya no ha tenido hemorragias nasales, lo cual me alegra mucho pues esto hacia sentir mal a Karin-chan.

Así que ahora voy yo, traté de dejar que Winner-kun siguiera tras mi amiga pero aunque no lo quería admitir porque era en contra de Karin-chan, esto me daba muchísimos celos, así que he perfeccionado un plan llamado "Amor verdadero", donde haré que Winner-kun se enamore de mí y deje a Karin-chan y a Kenta-kun ser felices, así que ¡Esfuérzate Maki!, (mira el reloj despertador que está junto a su cama, y grita) pensé que era mucho más temprano, oh! no, volveré a llegar tarde a la escuela! ¿Por qué siempre se me hace tarde cuando empiezo a pensar en Winner-kun por las mañanas?...

(Ya en la escuela…)

(Maki llega corriendo a la escuela y apenas y alcanzó a entrar antes de que le pusieran un reporte)

(Pensamiento de Maki) ah! Apenas y llegué, ¡Que bien! ahí está Karin-chan y Kenta-kun, iré a saludarlos… (Se dirige hacia estos).

-Karin-chan, Kenta-kun, ¡hola!

-(Karin y Kenta responden al unísono) Hola Maki-chan

-Que bien que has llegado a tiempo, pensamos que no ibas a venir hoy, pero, ¿no crees que se te está haciendo costumbre eso de llegar tarde? (pregunta Karin).

-je je lo siento, es que no sentí que fuera tan tarde, y cuando me di cuenta empecé a arreglarme lo más rápido posible, pero creo que mi rapidez no fue suficiente, así que tuve que correr hasta aquí (Aparece una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza de Maki).

(En ese momento ven a Winner a lo lejos y viene corriendo hacia ellos)

(Maki comienza a ponerse nerviosa)

(Pensamiento de Maki) ¡Hay no! Ahí viene Winner-kun, ¿qué hago? (Se sonroja), y ¿si me escondo?, ¡ya sé!, me iré corriendo y les digo que me tengo que ir porque esta mañana no hice ejercicio, ¡hay pero no me creerán!, corrí demasiado para llegar, ¡ah! ¿Qué hago?... espera… ¡qué estoy diciendo!, mi plan debe ser llevado a cabo o si no puedo irme despidiendo de él y no quiero eso, no puedo dejar llevarme por los nervios, Maki ya le dijiste que lo quieres ¡ya no te pongas así!, ¡Hay, pero si es por eso mismo que ahora me pongo así!, ¡no! ¡Ya basta Maki! ¡Esfuérzate!, mejor haré como si nada, solo salúdalo como siempre, y es hora de ejecutar la fase uno del plan: "Mostrar siempre una linda sonrisa para que Winner-kun se fije en lo bonita que eres cuando sonríes", ¡Sí!, ¡Eso funcionará!, además practique muchas veces mi sonrisa en el espejo y hasta nombre le puse: "Linda sonrisa versión Maki Tokitou"… pero ahora es tiempo de ejecutarla, ¡aquí voy!

-Buenos días Winner-kun (lo saluda Maki y muestra una sonrisa tipo chica de comercial, pero este se pasa sin hacerle caso y toma de las manos a Karin)

(Pensamiento de Maki) ¿Me… ignoró?.. (Su sonrisa ya se ha borrado).

Buenos días Karin-san (le dice Winner a Karin y luego voltea y ve a Kenta), Kenta… ¡ah sí! Y buenos días amiga san de Karin-san.

-Ya te dije que mi nombre es Tokitou Maki!

- … está bien, (Winner voltea a ver a Karin de nuevo) ¡Karin-san cada día te ves mejor!

-Winner, creo que… (Kenta no termina de decir la frase ya que Maki lo interrumpe)

-Winner (Maki toma a Winner de la mano), creo que nos vamos adelantando al salón… (Lo jala para separarlo de Karin y se lo lleva).

-¡No, Espera!, amiga san de Karin-san… (Se alejan de Karin y Kenta).

(Llegan Maki y Winner al salón, pero no ha llegado nadie todavía, pues unas compañeras les habían informado en el camino al salón que el profesor no iría).

-Winner-kun (Maki se voltea hacia este y le dice en un tono algo triste), ¿no crees que estás yendo demasiado lejos con esta situación de interrumpir a Kenta-kun y a Karin-chan cuando están juntos?

-Lo sé, pero es que es mi adorada Karin-san… yo, ¡la quiero!

-¡Sí eso ya lo sé yo también!, pero ella está con Kenta, ¿Qué más quieres para entender que ella no te quiere?, y yo… (Winner la interrumpe)

-¡Lo siento! Pero yo solo puedo ver a la amiga de Karin-san como una amiga…

-(El flequillo de Maki cubre sus ojos) ¡ya lo sé! (alza la cara y tratando de no soltarse a llorar, lo mira a los ojos) Pero yo al igual que tú, ¡no me daré por vencida, porque te quiero! (sale corriendo del salón, pues ya no aguantaba más el llanto y no quería que este la viera llorar pues hacerlo iba en contra de su plan "perfecto")

-Maki-san, lo siento (susurra Winner).

Notas del capitulo:

¡Hola! Soy Futami-chan Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, ya quiero saber que más pasará con Winner y Maki, ¿Maki se dará por vencida con su plan?, ¿Kenta se pone celoso de Winner?... tendré que esperar por el siguiente capítulo; por cierto quiero presentarles a alguien (redoble de tambores) ellos son: ¡KENJI y YUKI!

-mmm… Hola… (Dice Kenji y su cara muestra un poco de enfado)

-Huy que amargado… (Dicen Futami y Yuki)

-Bueno yo soy Yuki, me alegra estar aquí, espero que Futami-chan me invite más seguido a esta sección donde hablaremos un poco sobre como va la historia, pero por ahora, eso es un ¡se-cre-to!

-Bueno yo solo quiero decir que espero actualizar lo más pronto que pueda, así que dejen sus reviews, no importa si son reclamos o críticas todo se acepta excepto groserías, tampoco sean crueles conmigo es mi primer Fic así que lo siento si no les gusta, bueno también acepto opiniones para la historia y…

-Futami-chan ya te entendieron…

-Ok Kenji-kun, no tienes porque ser tan directo… Bueno así que hasta la próxima mis queridos lectores, ¡bye!

-Si yo también me despido ¡bye, bye! (Yuki jala a Kenji), ¡Tu también despídete Kenji!

-hmm…está bien, hasta luego…

-No podrías cambiar tu actitud (menciona Futami)

-Es que nadie lo quiere y por eso está amargado, jajaja (Dice Yuki)

-¡Oye!, si me quieren…

-Entonces demuéstralo (Dice Yuki)

-Sí o de lo contrario hay alguien que ya no aparecerá en esta sección (Dice Futami con un tono amenazante)

-Si quiero seguir aquí (Dice Kenji susurrando)

-¡Escuche eso! (Dice Futami gritando) ¡Sabía que te gustaba estar aquí!

-(Kenji sonrojado) ¡Oye no tenías que gritarlo!

(Yuki y Futami lo abrazan cada uno de un lado de Kenji), ¡Nosotros si te queremos! Por eso ya no estés amargado...

-¡No estoy amargado!.. Bueno ya déjenme la próxima vez que este en esta sección les demostraré que puedo estar tan alegre como ustedes dos…

-Ok… (Dicen Yuki y Futami al unísono)

-Minna hasta el próximo capítulo (dice Futami).


	2. ¿Qué sientes por Winner Maki?

¡Hola minna!, aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo de esta gran historia, espero que les guste…

DISCLAIMER:

"Chibi vampire" lamentablemente no me pertenece, esta historia no es más que fantasía (para mi mala suerte), y es solo por diversión que la he elaborado y también por distracción para los lectores.

Sin más por el momento los dejo con el capítulo:

Capítulo 2:

"**¿Qué sientes por Winner Maki?**

POV. Maki.

Salí corriendo del salón dónde dejé a Winner solo, ¡genial!, esto iba de mal en peor, ¿Por qué simplemente no podía olvidarse de Karin y quererme a mí?, este último pensamiento me hacia sentir peor pues desde que conocí a Karin-chan, me di cuenta de que ella es una gran amiga a la que quiero mucho y a la que nunca le haría daño, sin embargo toda esta situación con Winner-kun me estaba poniendo en su contra, ¿Por qué era ella y no yo?, desde que la conocí ella tenía todo lo que a mi me hubiese gustado, realmente la envidiaba, además ella siempre me apoyaba, ¿Cómo podía sentir ese sentimiento hacia ella?, soy una persona horrible, mejor dicho yo no podría llamarme su amiga, realmente necesitaba desahogarme, pero seguramente una vez más ella sería la que me haría sentir mejor, por que es Karin-chan, ella es única, es mi amiga, es incondicional, y seguramente era eso por lo que Winner-kun no se fijaba en mí, simplemente yo no era ella…

Mientras mi mente no paraba de dar vueltas con la misma historia choqué con alguien, y reaccione, era Karin-chan, me veía de una forma que demostraba confusión, me abrazó y yo solo supe hacer lo que siempre hago, refugiarme en mi mejor amiga, realmente Karin-chan es grandiosa… Afortunadamente Kenta no estaba con ella de lo contrario me hubiese dado muchísima vergüenza que me viera así.

-Maki, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué lloras? (Me preguntaba Karin-chan, con un tono tan dulce como siempre que me relajaba tanto y me hacia sentir mucho mejor)

-No es nada… (Mi flequillo cubría mis ojos, recordé todo lo que pensaba de ella, ¿Cómo era posible que después de pensar en todo eso yo le pudiese confesar algo tan doloroso? Ella me reconfortaba de nuevo, yo era la peor de las personas…)

-No puedes llorar por nada, así que vamos a caminar un poco por el patio… (Y ahí estaba otra vez Karin-chan queriendo ayudar a su "amiga")

Nos dirigimos hacia el patio donde nos sentamos en una banca y cuando logré tranquilizarme, ella me miró fijamente…

-Maki-chan creo que hay algo que no me has dicho, y eso me molesta, tu y yo no tenemos secretos, sabes todo de mi ahora, y habíamos prometido contarnos todo desde que te enteraste de que yo era vampiro ¿no es así?

(Solo pude mover mi cabeza asintiendo, ella tenía razón, pero la notaba algo incómoda, parecía que de pronto se tapaba la nariz.)

-Siento no haberte contado desde el principio pero ¿Tienes algo?, ¿Te duele la nariz?...

-No te preocupes Maki-chan, y no quiero hacerte sentir culpable, pero esta reacción que tengo ahora es por ti…

-¿Por mí?, no me digas que… ¡¿Tendrás una hemorragia?!... (Estaba totalmente angustiada, ¿Qué haríamos si pasaba esto?, estábamos a medio patio y todos nos verían, así que me levante, y no sabía que hacer, pero Karin-chan me detuvo)

-Cálmate Maki-chan no es tan grave, pero sabes bien que reacciono así, si alguien está triste ahora no es muy fuerte, pero es por eso que quiero que me cuentes porqué estás así, tu estas triste y eso yo lo puedo notar ahora, así que me enojaré si no me cuentas…

-Ok (volví a sentarme y me acomodé de tal forma que quedara viendo hacia ella)

Se me olvidaba que estaba con Karin-chan, a ella nunca la había podido engañar, y porqué hacerlo si era mi mejor amiga, ella me había demostrado muchas veces que podía confiar en ella, así que ahora era mi turno, yo tenía que ser una buena amiga como lo había sido ella, pero como se lo diría, que me gustaba Winner y que el hecho de que se le acercara a ella me provocaba celos… no era tan fácil como parecía, pero tenía que hacerlo, tras unos segundos de pensar en esto, hablé…

-Karin-chan, todo lo de hace rato se debe a que estoy… enamorada

(Karin-chan saltó de la emoción, estaba tan feliz, me tomó por las manos)

-Pensé que era algo malo, por un momento creí en tantas cosas absurdas, pero siendo así me alegro por ti, pero ahora vamos al punto exacto donde me explicarás porqué estabas llorando…

-Lo que pasa Karin-chan, es que estoy enamorada de… (¿Porqué simplemente no se lo decía?, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca…

-¿De quién Maki-chan?

-D-de… Winner-kun… (Solté un suspiro de alivio, lo había dicho por fin)

-Ya lo sabía Maki-chan, pero quería que tu me lo dijeras, ¡Eres tan cruel!, ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?... Sin embargo lo note cuando cada que se acercaba Winner-kun a mí tu te lo llevabas hacia otro lado y parecías enojada, realmente te agradecía por eso, Kenta también parecía celoso y eso me hacía sentir bien, pero también me di cuenta de que lo tuyo hacia el era más que una simple ayuda para mí, era más bien por ti…

Realmente no me lo esperaba, ¿Tan obvia era?, ¿Quién además de ella, ya lo sabía?, mi cara estaba totalmente roja y Karin-chan, se notaba tan feliz como siempre ahí sentada solo viéndome, sentía que mi cara echaría vapor en cualquier momento…

-Maki-chan, tu fuiste de gran ayuda para mí cuando no sabía que hacer debido a que yo quería a Kenta, además tu te diste cuenta primero que yo de que yo lo quería, pero ahora yo te ayudaré a ti…

Karin-chan ella es la mejor de las amigas, ¿Cómo pude haber sentido tantos celos de ella?, y todavía ella aquí ayudándome, sin duda alguna algo tenía que cambiar, y ese algo era mi forma de pensar hacia ella, o de lo contrario la perdería y su amistad era algo a lo que yo no quería renunciar.

Nos quedamos ahí sentadas, yo ya no quise decir nada más, pero ella rompió nuestro silencio…

-Bien hay algo que todavía no queda claro, ¿Por qué llorabas?, ¿Era por Winner y la forma en la que me saludó esta mañana?...

-No claro que no fue eso…

-¿Pasó algo después cuando te lo llevaste?, ¿Estaban en el salón no es así?..

-Cuando llegamos al salón le reclamé por la forma en como te trata siempre, aún sabiendo que ya tienes a Kenta, pero el solo me dijo que te quería… eso me puso muy triste… hay algo que también me hizo sentir mal, y quiero pedirte disculpas…

Karin-chan se sorprendió, y solo me miró fijamente…

-Sentía demasiados celos hacia ti, pues Winner ha dicho que solo te quiere a ti, y eso… (Karin interrumpe a Maki)

-No te preocupes, no tienes que dar explicaciones, talvés yo en tu lugar sentiría lo mismo, pero ya no hablemos de eso, ya te dije, yo te ayudaré

-Pero que harás Karin-chan

-Solo te puedo decir que haré las cosas de una forma mejor, ¡ya lo verás!...

Y ahí estaba ella otra vez ayudándome y sonriendo solo como ella puede hacerlo, sin duda alguna es Karin-chan, mi gran amiga…

-Gracias Karin-chan…

Notas de capítulo:

-Minna ¿Qué les pareció?, espero les haya gustado, debo admitir que casi muero en el intento de este fic, no sabía como seguir aunque tenía todo en mi cabecita no sabía como acomodar mis ideas, pero bueno lo logré y aquí estoy de nuevo…

(Interrumpe Yuki)

-Futami-chan….

-Qué pasó Yuki-kun…

-Es que en el capítulo anterior y en este se te ha olvidado algo y me parece que es importante mencionarlo…

-¿Qué es?

-No diste las gracias por haber leído a los lectores…

-¿Qué?... Lo olvidé por completo… (Se tira al suelo, y se hace bolita)… No puede ser, que clase de persona soy…

-(Aparece Kenji) Vamos Futami-chan, ¡No es para tanto!...

-Minna gomen… (Futami se levanta y se inclina un poco tipo reverencia). Gracias a todos por haber leído…

-¡Ok!, queridos lectores, ya que le he recordado a Futami-chan sobre su gran error del capítulo anterior y este esperamos que no sea aburrido y sigan leyendo… de lo contrario… yo no tendré opción más que irme… Yuki-kun será olvidado… ¡No quiero eso Futami-chan!... (Yuki se tira al suelo de rodillas y la cabeza agachada)

-(Kenji le ofrece una mano para que se levante) Ya párate nadie te querrá si estas sucio…

-(Yuki se queda con una cara de espanto y se levanta rápidamente)… Nadie me querrá… ¡Nooooooooo!

-Par de dramáticos (menciona Kenji tapándose la cara)… Bueno estimados lectores ahora lo prometido es deuda, hablaré sobre la historia… Futami-chan, ¿No crees que Maki va muy lenta?, yo en su lugar le diría a la chica que me gustara: Muñeca me gustas, y como soy irresistible, automáticamente me diría quiero ser tu novia…

-(Futami y Yuki dicen al unísono) Aja claro…

-Kenji-kun no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero si haces eso, la chica se espanta, claro a menos que sea yo ¿No crees Futami-chan?...

(Futami solo se les queda viendo con una cara de decepción)… Par de engreídos…

-Ok Futami-chan, ahora yo diré mi punto de vista de la historia: Creo que Karin-chan es una gran amiga y Maki es muy cruel al desconfiar de ella pero, también creo que Maki tuvo razones para sentir celos de Karin-chan… Oye Futami-chan y ¿Qué pasará después?...

-Si quieres saberlo lee el siguiente capítulo…

-Que cruel (mencionan Kenji y Yuki)

-¡Pero si todavía no lo escribes! (Kenji hace una carita de perro abandonado)…

-No se preocupen chicos ya saben que actualizaré lo más pronto posible, así que solo les queda esperar…

-(Kenji y Yuki) ¡Ok!...

-Bueno minna se despide: Futami-chan

-Y Yuki-kun

-Y por supuesto el súper galán Kenji

(Futami y Yuki se le quedan viendo)

-¿Qué?... ¡hay bueno ya!, se despide su cordial amigo Kenji ¡bye!

¡Hasta la próxima! (Dicen Futami, Yuki y Kenji).


	3. Winner-kun yo no te quiero

¡Hola a todos!... y aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo sobre esta historia sobre nuestra linda pareja Maki x Winner…

DISCLAIMER:

"Chibi vampire" no me pertenece, y mucho menos los lindos personajes que aparecen en este hermoso anime… lo único que me pertenece es la auténtica historia que les presento a continuación.

Capitulo 3:

"**Winner-kun yo no te quiero"**

POV. Karin.

Sin duda alguna algo le pasaba a Maki-chan, eso realmente me preocupaba, la notaba diferente conmigo, ¿sería que yo le había hecho algo que la lastimó de alguna forma y no me di cuenta? Esos eran los pensamientos que yo había tenido desde hacia algunos días, hasta hoy por la mañana, cuando después de que me enterara de que el profesor no iría decidí ir a buscarla y aclarar todo de una buena vez, mi novio me había sugerido que esperara a que saliéramos de la escuela, pero mi angustia me lo impedía, Maki-chan había sido una gran amiga para mí desde que la había conocido, ella día a día me demostraba otra forma de vida muy distinta a la que yo estaba acostumbrada, no importaba que tan mal le salieran las cosas, ella siempre le veía el lado positivo a todo, siempre con una sonrisa ella me hacía sentir mejor solo con eso.

Cuando por fin la encontré, ella iba corriendo hacia mí y aunque le hable aún así no reaccionó lo cual causó que chocáramos, caímos al suelo y cuando le iba a reclamar por su falta de atención, noté como lloraba incontrolablemente, mi reacción fue solo abrazarla, luego después de caminar un rato por el patio y sentarnos, tuvimos una platica, que realmente me dejo aliviada, aunque me incomodaba un poco el que sintiera celos hacía mi por Winner-kun, así que he decidido ayudarla y como le dije: "haré las cosas de una forma mejor".

Me dirigí hacia el salón, donde sabía que seguramente Winner-kun se encontraría ahí todavía, afortunadamente no me encontré con Usui-kun durante el camino hacia el salón, de lo contrario comenzaría a preguntarme a donde me dirigía y no quería que el se molestara al saber que iría a ver a Winner-kun sola. Cuando llegué al salón, Winner-kun todavía seguía ahí, el estaba parado junto a la ventana, se veía pensativo, hasta que notó que alguien lo observaba, y era yo, se alegró al verme y se dirigía felizmente hacia mi, seguramente a abrazarme, pero algo estaba claro, tenía que decirle como me sentía respecto a él, ya que de no hacerlo podría lastimar todavía más a las personas que más quiero: Maki-chan y mi novio Usui-kun, así que antes de que me abrazara lo detuve y el solo mostró una cara de confusión.

-Winner-kun, se que desde que llegaste me dijiste que me querías, pero ahora yo estoy con Usui-kun y…

Noté como con cada palabra sus facciones cambiaban a unas más tristes, no estaba segura de seguir con esto pues a mí nunca me había gustado el lastimar a las personas, sin embargo estaba decidida por ayudar a mi amiga Maki-chan y por dejar de hacer que también él se lastimara con todo esto. Sin embargo había algo que me decía que era lo mejor, pues en ciertas ocasiones notaba como no era el mismo conmigo a comparación a cuando había llegado, es decir, sentía que a veces solo decía que me quería porque ya era algo habitual, algo que ya se había acostumbrado a hacer, por eso tenía que dejar todo claro.

-Winner-kun creo que has confundido tus sentimientos, sé que no me quieres…

-Claro que te quiero Karin-san

-Déjame terminar por favor (el solo se me quedó viendo), todo esto de quererme solo lo dices porque crees sentirlo debido a ese recuerdo que tienes de mí, pero tienes que entender que ese recuerdo entre tu y yo, no es real (trataba de sonar lo mas sincera y calmada posible), tienes que aprender a diferenciar ya ¿no crees?, hay cosas reales que tienes que vivir, o de lo contrario puedes perderlo todo si sigues creyendo en fantasías.

Winner-kun parecía no querer entender nada, pero me sorprendió cuando agarró sus cosas y cuando iba a salir del salón me dijo:

-Siento todos los problemas que te causé, sobre todo con Kenta, el es una persona muy buena, así que les deseo lo mejor y gracias por esta platica, pero no se si esto que siento por ti es solo una fantasía así que, hasta luego Karin-chan.

Sin más me dejó ahí sola, no entendía del todo si estaba bien el haberlo dejado ir, o ir tras él para verificar que no hiciera algo malo, pero escogí la primera opción, pues Winner-kun no era esa clase de persona que prefería el camino "fácil". Después de eso todo el día transcurrió de lo casi más normal, pues Maki-chan después de decirme que no se sentía bien se retiró, me sentía preocupada por ambos, pero talvés era lo mejor para que toda esta situación se tranquilizara…

Cuando salimos de la escuela, Usui-kun iba a mi lado pues desde que habíamos comenzado a salir el me acompañaba hasta mi casa.

(En ocasiones cuando nos encontrábamos a mi hermano a este no le agradaba del todo. Lo podía notar porque cuando lo veía solo ponía una cara de fastidio, aunque se que eso solo lo hace porque me quiere y porque quiere protegerme, ya le he dicho que todo está bien, pero aunque el no ha dicho nada sé que todavía le preocupo, al igual que a Anju-chan).

Cuando ya no faltaba mucho para llegar a mi casa, Usui-kun se detuvo, yo hice lo mismo y me giré hacia él, fue cuando el se tornó serio.

-Karin-chan me gustaría saber que fue lo que hablaste con Winner-kun… pero si no quieres hablar sobre eso lo entenderé… (El se mostraba bastante amable, aunque sabía que cuando se trataba de Winner-kun el se ponía como mi hermano cuando se encontraba con él, aunque no lo demostraba, sin embargo, ¿Cómo sabía que yo había hablado con él?).

-etto... como supiste que…

-Qué hablaste con Winner-kun, pues verás (puso su mano en su nuca), es que te estaba siguiendo desde que vi que ibas caminando sola por el patio, y como ya antes te había visto hablar con Maki-chan, me preguntaba hacia donde te dirigías…

Me dejó callada totalmente, si que era rápido y yo que pensaba que no me había visto, igual no le iba a mentir sobre eso, pero antes de contestarle, el notó mi silencio…

-Lo siento, tampoco te estaba espiando pero, realmente me quedé con la duda cuando vi salir a Winner del salón, y no se veía muy feliz que digamos, pero si algo pensativo… además yo no desconfío de ti ni mucho menos pero me pareció extraño, aunque ya te dije que si quieres puedes no contarme…

Cada vez que hablaba se ponía más nervioso, supongo que pensaba que yo me enojaría con el, era realmente gracioso ver como se ponía celoso y luego se justificaba, hasta que decidí dejarme de tantos rodeos y hablar…

-Primero que nada debes saber que no estoy molesta, se que mi forma de actuar no fue clara y se pueden crear muchos malentendidos, pero me alegra que lo hayas preguntado para aclarar tus dudas antes de llegar a una conclusión equivocada, sabes que te amo y no haría nada que te pudiese lastimar, pero eso era necesario… (El solo se quedó ahí escuchándome), también esto tiene que ver con Maki-chan…

-Con… ¿Maki-chan?, ¿Por qué?...

-Te lo voy a decir, pero debes prometer que guardarás el secreto, ya que ella confía plenamente en mí…

-Está bien, lo prometo

Noté como hablaba sinceramente, el no era esa clase de personas que decían aceptar solo por saber el chisme, además si había alguien además de Maki-chan en quien confiaba, ese era el, así que tranquilamente le confesé que Maki-chan estaba enamorada de Winner-kun, y después de eso le dije acerca del porqué había ido a buscar a Winner al salón.

Usui-kun tomó todo lo que le dije muy bien incluso se sorprendió cuando se enteró de lo de Maki-chan, pero al final de todo, el y yo quedamos en la misma conclusión: Apoyaríamos a Maki-chan para que ella también al igual que nosotros fuera feliz con Winner-kun, pues sabíamos que harían una pareja maravillosa.

Notas del capítulo:

-¡Minna hola!, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado… Gracias por leer…

-Futami-chan, creo que este capítulo fue muy cruel para Winner-kun, ¡de tan solo imaginarme lo triste que se puso cuando Karin-chan le dejó en claro todo, me hace querer llorar!

-¡No exageres Yuki! (Dice Kenji), yo pienso que Winner tiene que ser fuerte, además eso es por su bien ya lo dijo Karin-chan…

-Yuki-kun…

-Dime Futami-chan…

-¡Yo también quiero llorar! (Yuki y Futami se abrazan)

-(Kenji se les queda viendo), oigan, ¿Tendré que soportar eso cada vez que algo triste pase?...

-Insensible (dicen Futami y Yuki)

-¡No soy insensible!... simplemente que me consuela que Kenta y Karin unieron fuerzas para ayudar a Maki-chan… es solo eso…

-(Futami y Yuki y abrazan a Kenji)

-¡Sabía que tu corazón no era de hielo, eres tan tierno… también pensaste en Maki-chan, que considerado! (Dice Futami-chan)

-Oigan (dice Kenji), ya quítense me están sofocando…

-Lo siento… (Dicen Yuki y Futami)

Bueno minna hasta la próxima recuerden que actualizaré lo más pronto posible…

-etto… Futami-chan, ¿Crees que Maki-chan esté bien?, es que, se fue a su casa y dijo que se sentía mal…

-No te preocupes Yuki-kun ya lo sabrás en el siguiente capítulo…

-Hmm pensé qué ahora sí me dirías, que cruel eres conmigo…

-Bueno esperamos que sigan leyendo y también dejen algún review (dice Kenji muy contento)…

-¡Bye bye! (dicen los tres al unísono)


	4. El próximo viaje

Hola de nuevo minna, espero que esta historia sea igual de entretenida como lo es para mí.

DISCLAIMER:

Como ya he mencionado con anterioridad "Chibi Vampire" no me pertenece y esta historia la he elaborado solo con el fin de entretenimiento tanto para mí como para los lectores.

Capítulo 4:

"**El próximo viaje"**

POV. Maki.

Después de aquella plática que tuve con Karin-chan todo los sentimientos que tenía se aclararon completamente, pero había algo que me mantenía incómoda, había llorado demasiado, me veía tan mal, e incluso mi uniforme estaba sucio por la caída que había tenido antes cuando Karin-chan y yo habíamos chocado, por lo que cuando regresé al salón, me justifiqué con el profesor que nos tocaba y le dije a Karin-chan que no me sentía bien; con el profesor no tuve problema, pero supongo que realmente me veía mal puesto que hasta me preguntó si me podía ayudar en algo y de ser así él me ayudaría, yo solo le dije que regresaría mañana y ya estaría mejor y le di las gracias por ofrecerme su ayuda, sin embargo hubo algo que al salir del salón me preocupó, y eso era que aunque todavía tarde un poco para irme Winner-kun no estaba por ningún lado y cuando salí del salón pude ver que tampoco estaban sus cosas, eso me dejó intranquila pues no sabía el motivo de que él se hubiese ido, pero por lo menos no tendría que soportar el irme a mi casa e imaginarme a todas esas chicas que siempre lo perseguían, ya que decían que querían conocerlo más y acerca del trabajo tan interesante de hacia, aunque bien sabíamos todos que eso no era más que su intento fallido de coqueteos y demás, ¡Hay! Tan solo de pensarlo el estomago se me revolvía, algo bueno en todo esto de su "enamoramiento" de Karin-chan era que no les hacía caso, y eso me alegraba.

Cuando llegué a casa no hacía más que pensar el por qué Winner-kun también se había ido, la idea no paraba de darme vueltas en la cabeza, hasta que recordé que la fase uno de mi plan había fallado, realmente esto estaba mal, pero pronto tendría que cambiar y mi plan tenía que dar resultado, así que solo me quedaba pensar bien cual de todas las ideas que tenía para la segunda fase de mi plan era la adecuada para ejecutarla próximamente.

Fin POV. Maki

POV Winner.

(Winner está en su casa y está en su cuarto, recostado en su cama, pensando sobre todo lo ocurrido)

Esta mañana me encontraba tan feliz todo iba bien, de hecho mejor de lo que pensaba, hasta que me encontré a Karin-san con su novio Kenta y su amiga Tokitou-san, sin embargo tenía que ir a saludarla, ella era mi querida Karin-san y aunque ahora estuviera con Kenta, tenía que seguir con mi cometido, que era: estar con ella. Cuando llegué algo más raro de lo inusual pasó, Tokitou-san fue la primera en saludarme y me sonrió de una manera… no sé como describirla, pero traté de seguir hacia Karin-san, aunque al recordar la forma en que me había saludado Tokitou-san recordé que ni siquiera le había respondido el saludo por lo que voltee de nuevo y después de saludar a todos, y seguirle hablando a Karin-san, Tokitou-san me separó de Karin-san y me llevó con ella, se que ella lo hizo por su amiga, ya que he notado que ellas dos son como hermanas, las dos se apoyan, se quieren, se preocupan cada una por la otra, sin embargo había algo más por lo que estoy seguro que Tokitou-san había hecho esto, ella ya me había declarado sus sentimientos por mi anteriormente, pero como nunca alguien se me había declarado, entonces no supe como tomarlo al principio, el día en que me declaró lo que sentía por mi, también me había dado mi regalo de navidad aunque claro como ella lo dijo, fue atrasado, y con todo lo que pasó en ese entonces comprendí que yo había estado tan ocupado que el día que quiso dármelo yo simplemente no la dejé, además también recuerdo las palabras que me dijo acerca de Karin-san cuando yo le dije que ella era un vampiro, pero fue entonces cuando yo me di cuenta que ella era una persona con buenos sentimientos, pues noté como hablaba de Karin-san, sus palabras eran sinceras, como si hablase de ella misma, que pensé que por un momento sentía…algo … pues hasta me besó… ¡espera! ¡Qué estoy diciendo!, no, no pude haber sentido eso, y-yo quiero a Karin-san, aunque ella sea un vampiro…

(Winner se muestra algo triste)

Sin embargo a pesar de pensar que hoy sería un gran día, algo que no puedo olvidar es todo lo que Karin-san me dijo, lo cual arruinó por completo mi día pero ahora que lo pienso ella tiene razón, ella ahora está con Kenta Usui, y yo estoy interfiriendo, además también me dijo que ya era hora de diferenciar entre la fantasía y la realidad y que ese recuerdo que tenía de haberla besado no era más que fantasía, entonces creo que ella tiene razón… pero la realidad es que solo me he besado con… Maki-san… (Winner se sonroja), ¡No!, debo de olvidar eso, además se que mi amor por Karin-san no es una fantasía, no puede ser solo una fantasía…

(Entra el abuelo de Winner a su cuarto y está muy feliz)

-Winner-kun, necesitamos hablar, así que, ¿Podrías bajar para que platiquemos más a gusto en la estancia?

-Claro, enseguida iré…

-Está bien… (Se retira Víctor-sama)

No entendía de que quería hablar en este momento mi abuelo, pero debía ser algo importante, pues el no me pedía hablar a menos que fuera algo importante, es decir, solo me decía esto cuando era un tema acerca de los cazadores de vampiros, por lo que tenía que saber en ese momento de que se trataba, ¿Ya se habría enterado de que les envié una carta al líder de los caza vampiros, para hacerle saber de mi retiro como uno de ellos? Me parecía que era lo mejor a pesar de ser todo lo que había soñado siempre, era tiempo de retirarme como caza vampiros, después de saber que Karin-san era uno de ellos, como había dicho Tokitou-san, seguía siendo ella, y no quería matarla ni a ella ni a su familia. Así que, sea lo que sea que tenga que decirme mi abuelo, le voy a decir que me retiro como caza vampiros, ¡está decidido!

Bajé enseguida y lo encontré ahí sentado, así que tomé asiento y el empezó a hablar.

-Winner-kun porque no me habías dicho acerca de tu retiro, hoy por la mañana llegó esta carta-respuesta a tu petición, (Víctor-sama le entrega el sobre y se puede notar como está abierto, el sobre tiene encima un sello en forma de escudo y tiene una leyenda que dice: "El valor de un caza vampiros se gana enfrentando al enemigo y el honor se gana al destruirlo o morir en el intento ".),siento haber abierto la carta, pero cuando se trata de los caza vampiros me gusta saber con que fin se dirigen a ti, pero volviendo al tema… si me lo hubieses dicho yo habría podido hacer algo para convencerte de que no era la mejor opción y… (Interrumpe Winner)

-Lo siento abuelo, yo se que mi decisión es algo precipitada, pero mi decisión es irrevocable, y ahora tu bien sabes que ya conoces mejor a Karin-san y que es todo lo contrario a lo que pensamos acerca de los vampiros, además… (Ahora interrumpe Víctor-sama)

-Espera Winner, déjame hablar… (Winner solo se queda callado y solo se le queda viendo), yo durante toda mi vida, jamás pensé que defendería un vampiro, sin embargo, concuerdo contigo cuando creo que esos vampiros que están aquí no son malos, además nadie sabe de su existencia, así que no creo que den problemas, pero no creo que esto sea motivo para retirarte, ¿Te has puesto a pensar que así como hay vampiros buenos como tu amiga hay vampiros malos que desean acabar con muchas personas?

-No lo había pensado de esa forma abuelo…

-Winner, quiero que seas prudente, además si llegaran otros vampiros a esta ciudad y estos fueran malos, ¿No te gustaría ser quién pudiera salvar a la persona más importante para ti?, piénsalo, porque en esta carta dice que de haber algún cambio en tu decisión tienes que ir a cancelar la petición de retiro y que tienes hasta el fin de semana para hacerlo. (Víctor-sama se retira).

(Pensamiento de Winner) Creo que no me había puesto a pensar en eso, seguir siendo caza vampiros para cuidar a la persona más importante para mí, (Winner recuerda la sonrisa de Maki con la que lo había saludado esta mañana, y se levanta y se puede notar en su cara un leve sonrojo)

-¡Pero que diablos pasa conmigo!, no se supone que debería pensar en ella, ¡No es posible, esto no puede pasar!... (Aparece de nuevo Víctor-sama, y lo sorprende)

-¿A quién se supone que no debes pensar?, ¿A la chica vampiro que siempre defiendes?, pero yo creía que la querías demasiado como para no querer pensarla…

-¡Ab- abuelo!, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-(Víctor-sama pensando en voz alta) Espera, siempre hablabas de esa chica, por lo que no creo que sea esa misma chica vampiro, además tengo entendido que ahora está saliendo con ese chico, así que debe ser alguien más, ¿No es así Winner-kun?

-¿Qué? (Winner se sonroja cada vez más), ¡Abuelo, cómo puedes pensar en eso, sabes, no estoy de humor para tus suposiciones así que me retiro a mi habitación!

(Víctor-sama solo se queda viendo como Winner se va, y sonríe)

-Me recuerdas a tu padre, cuando se enamoró de tu madre…

(Por otro lado, Winner está de nuevo en su cuarto recostado sobre su cama boca abajo)

¿Por qué mi abuelo piensa eso?, no es posible, porque yo quiero a Karin-san y a nadie más, Tokitou-san es para mí solo una amiga y nada más ¡Yo no la quiero!, ¡Ya basta! Debería pensar en otra cosa… (Winner, está cansado, así que se acomoda y se queda dormido)

(Al siguiente día, Winner se despierta, obviamente ya está más tranquilo)

Otro día más, apenas es martes… necesito pensar en lo que haré…

Creo que mi abuelo tiene razón, necesito proteger a Karin-san y lo mejor es negar mi petición de retiro, así que hoy tengo que arreglar las cosas en la escuela para que me den un permiso de una semana para que me dejen ir a arreglar todo a Europa con los caza vampiros, supongo que no me queda de otra para proteger a la persona más importante para mí… Lo mejor será irme el día jueves y regresar este mismo día de la próxima semana… así todo con los caza vampiros quedará arreglado y así sirve que les diré que por ahora nos quedamos en Japón para cerciorarnos de que ningún vampiro amenace el lugar, de esa manera no seguirán con la búsqueda por Japón, y Karin-san podrá estar viviendo en paz junto con su familia, sin embargo hay algo malo en todo esto, en cuanto llegue a retirar mi petición me preguntarán el motivo del porqué yo quería mi retiro, pero no les puedo decir la verdad, bueno supongo que todavía tengo tiempo para pensar en lo que les diré…

Notas del capítulo:

-Creo que me he quedado sin palabras (menciona Yuki)…

-Creo que yo también (dice Futami) Yuki nunca creí imaginarme a Winner poniéndose así por Maki, es tan kawaii…

-Exacto Futami-chan, que lástima que Kenji no haya venido hoy para ver esto, seguramente también le hubiese gustado, pero que le vamos a hacer, dijo que estaba muy ocupado con las tareas que se le atrasaron…

-Yo le dije que las hiciera, pero ya es costumbre de el dejar todo para el último, pero bueno… (Futami suspira)… Minna espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer, por favor dejen sus reviews para saber si esta historia les está gustando, o por lo menos díganme que he fracasado como escritora y que deje de escribir, y entonces no tendré más remedio que agarrar mis cosas e irme…

-(Yuki abraza a Futami) Futami-chan no digas eso, yo no quiero que te vallas a mi si me gustan tus historias… ¿Qué van a hacer todas si yo ya no aparezco?

-¿He? Pensé que lo hacías por mí Yuki-kun…

-Es decir, claro que sí, ¡Por supuesto!, oye pero si ya no sigues, ¿Por lo menos me cuentas el final de la historia?

-No…

-Que cruel…

-Minna! Y ustedes ¿Cómo creen que se gana el valor y el honor?

-Futami chan, yo quiero revelar un secreto!

-Ok! Cuéntalo Yuki-kun

-Bueno en realidad es sobre Kenji, bueno hablando de ganarse el valor les daré el tip que utiliza Kenji para que todos lo respeten y es…

-Ya dinos! Yuki-kun!

-Ok ok… Kenji se lleva su osito de felpa y lo presume para que todos sepan que el sí es un macho que se respeta!

-jajajaja Yuki-kun creo que eso fue cruel, pero divertido (Futami y Yuki-kun empiezan a reírse hasta que Futami ya está tirada en el suelo)… ok ya, ya pasó (Futami se levanta), lo que pasa es que si realmente Kenji hiciera eso, tendría de todo menos respeto! Jajaja

-Es cierto! Jajaja

-Bueno Yuki-kun creo que ya basta, si Kenji se entera de esto nos matará! Ya me imagino lo que nos hará! (Futami tiene cara de miedo)…

-Si talvés nos mate con su osito

Jajajaja (Yuki y Futami ríen hasta el cansancio)…

-Ok, ya en serio dejemos esto de una buena vez o realmente ya no haré los demás capítulos y no porque ya no me quieran si no porque moriré…

-Ok Futami-chan, pensándolo bien creo que si me pasé un poco…

-Bueno minna hasta el próximo capítulo, espero que sigan leyendo, ¡bye, bye!


	5. Fase 2 del plan: Todo lo contrario

Hola a todos! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo.

DISCLAIMER:

Chibi vampire no me pertenece y mucho menos sus personajes pero afortunadamente para los que nos gusta, existe y es un gran anime, así que con el fin de seguir una historia con una linda pareja como Maki y Winner, lo he elaborado con el deseo de que les agrade.

Capítulo 5:

"**Fase 2 del plan: Todo lo contrario"**

POV. Maki

Era muy temprano cuando me desperté, el motivo era que a pesar de estar pensado desde ayer en la segunda fase de mi plan, no me decidía por cual era la mejor, ¿Sería bueno abrazarme a el como lo hacían esas chicas que lo seguían todo el día?, nuevamente sentía un dolor en mi estómago de tan solo imaginar como esas chicas se le encimaban, creo que eso no daría resultado, sí Winner-kun no les hacía caso a ellas, porque a mi sí me haría caso por hacer lo mismo que ellas, además se vería demasiado obvio que lo quiero, ¡Ha!, ¿Que hago?, si me pongo a pensarlo bien, la primera fase de mi plan no funcionó, y yo que me pasé ensayando tanto mi sonrisa, por lo menos me hubiese gustado que me prestara atención, pero bueno, supongo que haciendo cosas buenas no funcionará de todas formas, ¡Ya sé!, la primera fase de mi plan hice algo lindo, ahora haré todo lo contrario, sí, seré lo contrario a como me comporto siempre, este plan será "Maki versión indiferente e inexpresiva", le contaré a Karin-chan para que no se espante de mi forma de comportarme tan repentina, seguramente todos me verán como una persona más madura… sí, eso es perfecto… espero que funcione, Winner-kun ahora conocerás una faceta muy diferente de mi… pero ahora le hablaré por teléfono a Karin-chan para contarle todo.

(Maki le habla a Karin)

-Hola Karin-chan

-Hola Maki-chan, ¿Estas bien?, ayer te fuiste tan repentinamente y en una hora y media entramos a la escuela, no me digas que no irás!

-He no, no es eso, estoy bien Karin-chan, solo te hablaba porque quiero que sepas que seguiré adelante tratando de que Winner-kun se enamore de mí y pues tengo un plan que llevaré a cabo hoy, solo quería avisarte para que no te sorprenda la forma en la que me comportaré…

-¿La forma en la que te comportarás?

-Si, lo que pasa es que mi plan es: ser un poquito más indiferente y dar una impresión de ser más madura, por lo que espero que todo salga bien…

-Ok Maki-chan, si necesitas mi ayuda tu solo dime en que puedo ayudar y lo haré…

-Gracias por todo Karin-chan (Dice Maki con un tono un poco triste)

-No te preocupes Maki-chan, ya todo quedó aclarado y bien sabemos que tú eres mi mejor amiga así que yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda, bueno nos vemos en la escuela.

-Esta bien Karin-chan y de nuevo gracias… (Cuelga)

Sé que todo lo que sentí por Karin-chan había sido horrible, pero había que reparar mi error y lograría hacer que todo volviera a la normalidad pues hasta ella me demostraba como seguía confiando en mí.

Bueno ahora creo que debo cambiarme para la escuela o llegaré de nuevo tarde, pero que hago, quiero dar una impresión más segura, creo que hoy dejaré mi cabello suelto y mi uniforme debe verse perfectamente en orden, desde este momento debo cambiar mi estado de animo a uno más relajado y más reflexivo, espero que realmente ahora si me tome en cuenta, talvés llevarme un libro para leerlo durante nuestros ratos libres daría una impresión mejor a lo que quiero transmitir, (Maki termina de cambiarse y baja las escaleras y se dirige hacia un librero, toma un libro de pasta gruesa color verde oscuro que dice "El Japón Feudal"). Ahora sí, me iré a la escuela… (Maki sale de su casa y se dirige a la escuela) Por lo menos hoy he salido más temprano eso me permitirá ir más despacio y no llegar corriendo como últimamente he tenido que hacer, todo esto va perfecto, espero que siga así…

(Maki llega a la escuela, y al entrar a lo lejos puede ver a Karin con Kenta y se dirige hacia ellos caminando un poco lento y se puede notar como está seria)

Perfecto, al parecer todavía no llega Winner-kun, tengo que controlar mis nervios, ¿Y si todo esto no funciona?, ¡No Maki! No pienses eso ¡Tu puedes!, solo tienes que actuar así un tiempo, no es para siempre, así que tienes que acostumbrarte por ahora…

Fin POV. Maki.

(Maki llega hasta donde están Karin y Kenta)

-Buenos días Karin-chan, Kenta-kun… (Dice Maki con un tono serio, totalmente diferente a la alegría que siempre demuestra y que la caracteriza, y hace una tipo reverencia…)

-(Pensamiento de Karin) Creo que Maki ahora sí que se tomó todo esto en serio…

(Responden Karin y Kenta al unísono y se quedan un poco impresionados al ver su nuevo aspecto y la forma en que llegó a saludarlos)

-Buenos días… Maki-chan

(En ese momento llega Winner y raramente no toma a Karin de las manos)

-Buenos días Karin-chan, Kenta… y Tokitou-san…

-Hola Winner (Dicen Karin y Kenta como normalmente lo saludan, Karin con una sonrisa y Kenta un poco indiferente)

-Buenos días Winner-kun (dice Maki sería pero con un tono amable, nada parecido a su estado normal)

(Winner se sorprende un poco y se le queda viendo por un pequeño momento, pero reacciona rápidamente)

-Lo siento amigos pero me tengo que ir, tengo un problema que solucionar en la dirección, nos vemos en el salón más tarde (Winner se va con rumbo a la dirección de la escuela)…

-¿Problemas con la escuela? (Dice Karin un poco confundida)

(Maki se da la vuelta y ya se va cuando Karin la detiene)

-Espera, ¿a dónde vas?

-Se nos hace un poco tarde, ya casi empiezan las clases… (Dice Maki seria e incluso un poco fría).

-Cierto, Usui-kun, creo que nosotros también deberíamos irnos… (Karin toma de la mano a Kenta y comienzan a caminar y este solo sonríe pero la detiene, mientras Maki se adelanta al salón)

-Oye Karin-chan ¿No crees que Maki-chan está un poco rara hoy?

-He, si Usui-kun, pero no te preocupes todo está bien, además no es por mucho tiempo…

-¿Esto es por Winner?

-Si…

-Winner sería un verdadero tonto si con todo lo que está haciendo por el, no siente algo por ella…

-Creo que tienes razón, pero al final por mucho que quisiéramos ayudar a Maki-chan, nosotros no podemos obligarlo a sentir algo por ella…

-Si pero creo que realmente perdería una oportunidad enorme, algo me dice que son el uno para el otro, sin embargo, si Winner se niega a tomar en cuenta a Maki-chan y si realmente siente algo por ella, Maki-chan se cansará y terminará decidiendo dejar de luchar por él, lo va a ver como un caso perdido y entonces Winner se arrepentirá al darse cuenta que es ella a la que realmente quiere, esperemos que eso no pase…

-Bueno Usui-kun eso si Winner-kun sintiera algo por Maki-chan, pero si no es así, la única que saldrá perjudicada será Maki-chan y yo no quiero que eso pase (puede notarse como Karin se pone triste)

-No te preocupes, porque tú le prometiste que la ayudarías y yo estoy contigo, así que si algo sale mal, como ya te había dicho antes, yo también le ayudaré y así podremos hacer que ella pueda superarlo, pero por ahora no te preocupes por eso, mejor hay que confiar en que todo irá bien…

-Está bien Usui-kun

(Kenta se acerca a Karin y como no había ningún profesor cerca, le da un tierno beso en los labios, luego se separan y se van al salón)…

Notas del capitulo:

Bueno minna gracias por leer, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado tanto como a mí y bueno por favor dejen sus reviews, no cuesta nada y yo se los agradecería mucho, recuerden se aceptan opiniones acerca de la historia y comentarios lindos o reclamos, pero tampoco sean crueles, todavía soy humana y si me he equivocado en algo les agradecería que me hicieran una observación, bueno sin más por este momento hasta la próxima mis queridos lectores… atentamente su amiga Futami-chan, ok no, creo que exageré un poco, jaja me sentí como una incomprendida conductora de televisión cuando cuenta una historia que se supone debe dar tristeza… en fin, hasta el próximo capítulo…


	6. Recuerdos de mi infancia

Hola a todos, espero que hayan esperado este capítulo con ansias, porque yo sí y eso que yo soy la creadora de este fic, como sea, los dejo con el capítulo.

DISCLAIMER:

"Chibi vampire" no me pertenece, ya que si me perteneciera Maki y Winner se habrían quedado juntos, lamentablemente no es así y es por eso que hago este fic con el fin de entretenimiento tanto para los lectores como para mí.

Capítulo 6:

**Recuerdos de mi infancia**

POV. Winner:

Me dirigía hacia la dirección, así que tenía que ir hasta el otro lado de la escuela, pues si que era grande, bueno comparada con el colegio donde había ido antes, era un poco más pequeña, pero realmente me gustaba mucho, pues aquí estaba con Karin-san y además no tenía que soportar a todas esas chicas que siempre hablaban acerca de los caza vampiros, hasta tenían un club de fans, y eso era un poco estresante, pues aunque me gustaba mucho la idea de saber que en un futuro yo sería un caza vampiros, y me esforzaría por ser tan impresionante como lo fue mi padre, ahí siempre ellas se la pasaban hablando de nosotros, lo valiente que éramos para enfrentar a un vampiro, lo duros que eran nuestros entrenamientos, y que éramos muy fuertes, etc. Pero siempre era lo mismo, por lo que comenzaba a aburrirme, todavía recuerdo todo lo que pasó antes de que entrara a ese colegio….

Flash back

Tenía aproximadamente 6 años cuando me quedé a cargo de mi abuelo…

Recuerdo que esa mañana me despedía de mis padres, pidiéndoles que regresaran pronto, pues se iban a Hungría, a investigar sobre un acontecimiento de lo que todos hablaban, efectivamente, eran vampiros, ahí todo el lugar se mantenía en mal estado, pues los vampiros ya habían atacado a mucha gente, todo ocurría por las noches, por lo que las personas decidían no salir de sus casas cuando la luz del día estaba por desaparecer, sin embargo, mis padres fueron elegidos para esa misión tan importante, ya que entre los caza vampiros, había 5 de ellos que representaban a todos, y entre ellos mis padres; antes mi abuelo también había sido uno, pero decidió ceder su lugar a mi padre después de que se casó con mi madre y me tuvieron a mi, por otro lado, a mi madre le cedió su lugar su padre, quién junto con mi abuelo ya habían planeado que ellos se casarían para unir familias, lo bueno en todo eso fue que mis padres si se amaban, por lo que no hubo ningún problema.

Ese día mis padres no querían dejarme solo, pero no me podían llevar a menos que yo tuviese la suficiente edad para ser un caza vampiros y claro, tuviera un entrenamiento de por medio, pero lamentablemente todavía me faltaban cuatro años para eso y no podía acompañarlos. Mi abuelo se quedó a cargo de mí, pues no tenía más familia que él, además la idea no era tan mala, pues mi abuelo siempre me había consentido tanto que siempre me defendía de todo y me daba lo que yo quería, aunque mi madre no quisiera; recuerdo que en ese tiempo yo era un niño berrinchudo, llorón, nadie me soportaba más que mis padres y mi abuelo, pero no me importaba, pues no necesitaba de nadie más que de ellos.

Pasaron tres semanas desde que se habían ido mis padres a Hungría y no sabía nada de ellos, hasta aquel día…

Llegó el líder y tres de los representantes de los caza vampiros, pero mis padres no habían llegado con ellos. (*Explicación*- Cada que uno de los caza vampiros terminan una misión, se presentaban el líder y los 5 representantes en la casa del caza vampiros que había hecho la misión para brindar a la familia un reconocimiento del honor que se le tenía por sus servicios que le brindaban a la sociedad, a veces les daban una pequeña insignia de caza vampiros que iba por niveles, es decir, según un número determinado de misiones le daban una nueva insignia.-) A mi no se me permitía meterme en las misiones, por lo que mi abuelo me había mandado a mi habitación, pero quería ver a mis padres y me escondí tras una puerta para que no me vieran mientras yo escuchaba el motivo de por qué mis padres todavía no habían llegado.

Ellos en cuanto entraron, se quedaron parados en la estancia, todos los caza vampiros iban con sus trajes de gala, eso era raro, pues según mi abuelo me había contado, solo se vestían así cuando había una ceremonia, una reunión de caza vampiros, o bien, alguno de sus colegas hubiese fallecido, sin embargo descarté la última puesto que mis padres eran los mejores caza vampiros que yo hubiese visto en mi vida, pero pronto esa seguridad de estar equivocado se fue por un tubo. El líder le entregó una pequeña caja a mi abuelo, este inmediatamente la abrió, y de esta pude ver como sacaba una de las insignias de mi padre, mi abuelo los miró y rápidamente cerró la caja y le dijo que debía ser un error, yo no entendía que era lo que pasaba, ¿Por qué mis padres le habrían dado sus insignias?, hasta que escuché algo que no quería escuchar, el líder miró a mi abuelo fijamente y pronunció aquellas palabras que nunca voy a olvidar: _"Lo siento mucho señor Víctor, pero lamentablemente ellos han muerto durante la batalla contra los vampiros, creímos que los refuerzos llegarían antes de que todo empezara, pero desafortunadamente les tendieron una trampa y tuvieron que pelear solos mientras los refuerzos llegaban…_( hizo una breve pausa y mi abuelo volvió a abrir aquella cajita) _realmente lo sentimos…"_, en ese momento se retiraron, me quedé en shock, pero cuando por fin reaccioné, quería salir corriendo pero choqué contra una mesa y tiré un jarrón que estaba sobre ella, eso no podía estar pasando, me repetía una y otra vez, y fue cuando mi abuelo se dio cuenta que yo estaba ahí, cerro aquella caja y se dirigió hacia mi, yo lloraba incontrolablemente como el niño que era, estaba de rodillas en el suelo, realmente deseaba que todo fuese un sueño, mi abuelo me abrazó, y pude notar como una lagrima calló sobre mi mano, el también estaba llorando, pero trataba de controlarse. Pasaron unos días y pronto iba a entrar a un colegio de mucho prestigio, donde asistían solo los niños que eran hijos de personas importantes, no me gustaba la idea de tener que estar en esa escuela, pero bien se sabía que los hijos de los caza vampiros también debían asistir a este tipo de escuelas, pues los caza vampiros si algo tenían era una muy buena reputación y un muy buen nivel social, así que como el hijo de dos de los representantes de los caza vampiros era obligatorio que yo estuviese ahí, pero mi ánimo estaba por los suelos, nada me interesaba, pero mi abuelo me apoyó mucho, así que la escuela no fue un problema y yo pude hacer muchos amigos, sin embargo no podía controlar el vació que causaba la ausencia de mis padres, algo me hacía falta…

Notas del capítulo:

-¡Hola minna!, aquí está Yuki de nuevo con ustedes… (Menciona Yuki emocionado)

-¡Oye!, porque te presentas así… yo creo que nadie te extraño, es más, creo que nadie sabe quién eres…

-Eso es en venganza por lo del otro día… ¿No es verdad Kenji-kun?

-No Yuki… yo no soy vengativo…

-¡Qué te pasa Kenji!, tú dices que no eres vengativo, y que dices de aquella vez que me tiraste frente a todo mundo solo porque te hice una pequeña bromita…

-¿Qué?, ¡pequeña bromita!, ¡te parece poco meter un ratón a mi mochila!, ¡se comió mis cuadernos!

-Exageras Kenji-kun además tus palabras no me afectan porque se que todos me aman…

-Eso es lo que tú crees Yuki…

-Claro que no lo creo, es una realidad…

-Jajaja, quisieras…

-¡Ya basta estoy harta de ustedes dos! Se supone que están aquí por mi fic…

-Lo sentimos Futami-chan (Se disculpan Kenji Yuki)

-Creo que será mejor que ustedes dos ya no estén en esta sección…

-¿Qué? (Gritan Yuki y Kenji)

-Estoy segura de que nadie los va a extrañar…muajajajaja

-Pero por qué, en el capítulo anterior ni siquiera nos dejaste venir, y hoy solo apenas hemos hablado… ¿y si te sobornamos con dulces?

-Ok Yuki-kun lo pensaré… Bueno ya que los pondré a prueba para ver si seguirán en esta sección… a ustedes les toca hablar sobre este capítulo…

-¡Ok! Yo empiezo, creo que esta historia cada vez me gusta más, y creo que a los lectores también, así que, ¿qué más pueden pedir?, una excelente historia, con una trama perfecta, y sobre todo me tienen a mí aquí… todo es perfecto…

-Yuki, se supone que ibas a hablar sobre la historia…

-Bueno Futami-chan, sigo yo…

-Ok, Kenji-kun…

- La historia cada vez más va mejor, pero sería mejor si la autora no fuera una enojona que me amenaza con me quiere sacar de esta sección… supongo que me tiene envidia por mi belleza… además yo soy el alma de esta sección, seguramente yo entretendría mucho más a los lectores…

-Jajajaja Kenji-kun no dijiste que querías hablar sobre la historia, nos hubieras prevenido que mentirías y te ibas a alagar con tonterías como esa, todos saben aquí que el único con esa característica soy yo…

-Bueno ustedes dos, ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con la historia?... no tienen remedio… bueno minna hasta el próximo capítulo, espero que dejen sus reviews así yo sabré si les gusta o no, y me podrán ayudar a que tenga una mejor motivación para escribir el siguiente cap. Así que ¡A dejar reviews!... y una cosa más debido a la pequeña discusión que hubo sobre Yuki y Kenji, díganme si quieren que ellos sigan en esta sección así que dependerá de ustedes si ellos vuelven a aparecer…

-Futami-chan, no nos puedes hacer esto…. (Dicen Yuki y Kenji, con cara de perritos abandonados)

-Ya lo decidí…

-¡Pero te íbamos a sobornar con dulces!

-Ya dije que no…

-Ok…

-Minna, por favor quiero seguir en esta sección, si quieren solo voten por Mí, a Kenji déjenlo fuera, pero yo se que me extrañarán…

-¡Yuki al único que eliminarán será a ti!... (Menciona Kenji enojado)

-Ya basta!, se supone que la votación es por los dos, y si deciden no votar por ninguno, lo siento, pero los dos se irán…

-Que cruel (mencionan Yuki y Kenji)…

-Bueno espero sus opiniones… bye bye…


	7. En dos días me voy a Europa

Hola minna! Quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores, ya que sin ellos ya me hubiese dado por vencida sobre todo a AmuCool-Spicy15 que me ha aconsejado y animado, bueno sin más los dejo con el siguiente capítulo…

DISCLAIMER:

Chibi vampire no me pertenece si no a la gran Yuna Kagesaki quien inventó este hermoso anime, y nos bridó a tan maravillosos personajes, con los cuales ahora yo hago una historia de fantasía solo con el fin de entretenimiento tanto para los lectores como para mí.

Capítulo 7:

"**En 2 días me voy a Europa"**

Sigue POV. Winner

Con el fallecimiento de mis padres mi abuelo regresó a ser un caza vampiros, para vengar todo lo que los vampiros nos habían quitado, y regresó a su puesto como uno de los representantes, por lo que yo sería su sucesor.

Pasaron cuatro años y mi abuelo me llevó de viaje a Japón para celebrar que regresando de vacaciones, yo comenzaría con los entrenamientos para convertirme en un gran caza vampiros, sin embargo aunque me sentía muy a gusto con mi abuelo, esa tristeza todavía inundaba mi corazón.

Fin Flash back.

Sin embargo durante el tiempo que pasé en Japón no recuerdo mucho, solo que llegamos, nos instalamos en la casa que es de nuestra familia (irónicamente ahora solo somos mi abuelo y yo), y luego de ir de paseo por aquel lago donde conocí a Karin-san y nos besamos, bueno pero ahora sé que todo eso fue un simple sueño debido a que ella me mordió. Tengo entendido que ella no es como los demás vampiros, no le hace daño el sol, y no bebe sangre, sino al contrario, su sangre se incrementa en cuanto siente la infelicidad de alguna persona, así que pensando en todo esto, ella me mordió debido a la infelicidad que yo sentía, aunque ahora que lo pienso eso me ayudó mucho.

Flash back

Después regresamos a Europa y yo comencé mis entrenamientos donde aprendí a pelear para luchar contra los vampiros y luego cuando por fin terminé mis estudios en ese colegio nos dieron a todos lo sucesores, una placa con la que se nos reconocía como auténticos caza vampiros. Cuando cumplí 16 años, el líder de los caza vampiros nos advirtió a mi abuelo y a mi, de que posiblemente hubiese vampiros en Japón, y siendo nosotros los únicos que pudimos vivir un tiempo en este país, nos enviaron aquí. Mi abuelo quería inscribirme a una prestigiosa escuela de Japón, pero ya no quería seguir en el ambiente entre personas que se creen casi dueñas del universo, ni con chicas que solo les importa el nivel social de las personas y están tan vacías que hasta parecen robots con el solo fin de hacer más dinero; por lo que convencí a mi abuelo de que me dejara asistir a una escuela normal, y así me reencontré con Karin-san…

Cuando descubrimos quiénes eran los vampiros que vivían en Japón y descubrí que Karin-san era uno de ellos, me dolió demasiado, sentí como que ese sentimiento hacia ella se rompía, y cuando me negué a matarla recordé a mis padres, pero Karin-san no era la culpable de ello. Después de hablar con Tokitou-san todo quedó claro, y decidí que no la mataría aunque fuera en contra de mi abuelo, pero cuando regresé a hablar con él para convencerlo, me llamó traidor, y me dijo que la abuela de Karin-san era una de las culpables de que el honor de nuestra familia se viera afectado algunas generaciones atrás, luego el se fue diciéndome que el los exterminaría, yo no sabía que hacer, pues ha sido siempre el honor de nuestra familia por lo que hemos luchado tanto, pero aún así, gracias a las palabras de Tokitou-san, pude llegar a la conclusión de que Karin-san seguía siendo ella misma y me decidí por ir a salvarla, pero cuando llegué ya todo se había solucionado; días después viendo la extraña forma en la que se comportaba mi abuelo, Karin-san me confesó que a el también lo había mordido y lo que pasaba cuando ella mordía a alguien, por lo que me pidió que no me preocupara y también me pidió el favor de que no se lo contara a nadie, pues corría el riesgo de que su familia me borrara la memoria, todo era muy raro, pero desde hace mucho tiempo no había visto tan feliz a mi abuelo, por lo que preferí dejar todo como estaba.

Fin Flash Back

(Pensamiento de Winner) Ahora solo tengo que solucionar el problema que me he creado con los caza vampiros, pero hay algo malo en todo esto, si los caza vampiros se enteran de que dejé vivos a algunos vampiros, todo nuestro honor y prestigio se verá afectado y nos pondrán ante todos como traidores, creo que mi abuelo no se merece eso, por mi parte yo prefiero proteger a Karin-san, pero siento que defraudaría a mis padres, por lo que mejor le haré caso a mi abuelo seguiré como un caza vampiros para proteger a la persona más importante para mi y entonces en cuanto arregle todo esto tendré que encubrir a Karin-san y a su familia, para que ningún caza vampiros se entere de esto, talvés los esté traicionado de algún modo, pero Karin-san y su familia no hacen daño a nadie y tampoco buscan el dominio del mundo, así que a mi parecer nadie pierde… sería bueno que los caza vampiros entendieran eso, sin embargo hay una parte donde estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ellos y con mi abuelo, hay que exterminar a los vampiros que son malos…

(Winner llega a la dirección de la escuela y después de unos cuantos minutos de papeleo y preguntas, le dan el permiso para que pueda faltar a clases durante una semana, pero le piden que regrese más tarde por el documento donde están estipuladas las condiciones del permiso. Luego se retira y se dirige al salón de clases.)

(Cuando Winner llega al salón y entra, puede notar como el profesor no se encuentra, así que se dirige a su asiento)…

(Pensamiento de Winner) ¿Y ahora que pasa?, otra vez no tuvimos clase, bueno supongo que los profesores deben de haber tenido algún improvisto, ellos normalmente no faltan, pero supongo que no hay de otra más que esperar a que llegue nuestro siguiente profesor; iré donde está Karin-san… (voltea a ver a Karin)…aunque está con Kenta… mejor no, podría causarle problemas con él, o iré con Tokitou-san, pero está entretenida leyendo un libro…ahora que lo pienso, desde la mañana se ha estado comportado extrañamente, no me saludó tan sonrientemente como lo hace siempre, talvés sea por lo que le dije acerca de que yo quiero a Karin-san, ¿Y si herí sus sentimientos?, talvés he hecho decaer su ánimo, pero ¿Qué hago?, no quiero que se sienta así, mejor voy a hablar con ella, talvés eso le dé ánimos, (Winner se levanta de su asiento y antes de que se dirija hacia Maki, se vuelve a sentar), ¡Pero que estoy haciendo!, si hago esto lo puede mal interpretar, pero no quiero que esté triste…, tengo que aclarar las cosas con ella y hacerle saber que no quiero lastimarla (Winner se vuelve a levantar de su silla, pero se vuelve a sentar), no puedo hacer eso porque se supone que ella no me interesa, ¿Realmente no me interesa?, ¡Ha!, no puedo dudar sobre eso, porque mi amor es Karin-san, mejor no hago nada, y si…

(En ese momento los pensamientos de Winner se ven interrumpidos debido a que Maki se levanta de su asiento y sale del salón, está seria y parece concentrada, lo que causa que varias personas volteen a verla).

(Pensamiento de Winner) Indudablemente, Tokitou-san está actuando muy extraño, pero no puedo preguntarle que le pasa, sin embargo, pareciera que le falta algo, como una sonrisa, esa alegría que la caracteriza, pero no, talvés no haya sido por mi, bueno también tengo que pensar que no soy tan importante como para que una persona se comporte así tan repentinamente, bueno supongo que ella ha decidido tener un cambio, y todo esto ni siquiera es por mí, bueno creo que mejor dejo todo esto, por ahora tengo que pensar que le diré al líder de los caza vampiros para justificarme por querer dejar de ser uno de ellos. Tengo que arreglar todo, supongo que tendré que pedirle a Karin-san que después de que regrese me preste los apuntes para ponerme al día con la escuela.

Fin POV. Winner

(Winner se levanta de su asiento y se dirige hacia Karin, la cual está platicando con Kenta).

-Karin-san (Karin y Kenta voltean a verlo), verás es que tengo que pedirte un favor, pero quiero saber si podrías… (Winner se pone un poco nervioso)…

-Bueno supongo que sí puedo pero dime de que se trata Winner-kun (responde Karin un poco confundida)

-Lo que pasa es que me iré a Europa… (En ese momento casi todos voltean a verlo y muchos empiezan a susurrar, y tanto Karin como Kenta se quedan sorprendidos)…

-Si no te molesta podemos hablar en otro lugar Karin-san…

-Está bien… (Dice Karin pero nota como Kenta parece algo enojado, lo cual también nota Winner)

-He… tu también puedes venir Kenta… (Dice Winner tratando de que no mal entienda)…

-Está bien… iré (Dice Kenta un poco serio)

(Los tres se van al patio de la escuela y se sientan en una banca, Winner y Kenta quedan de cada lado de Karin)

-(Empieza a hablar Winner), pues verás Karin-san tengo que arreglar algunos problemas que tengo en Europa con los caza vampiros, mi ausencia será solamente hasta el jueves de la próxima semana, pero quisiera saber si podrías prestarme los apuntes que tengas en cuanto regrese de mi viaje…

-Winner-kun pensé que se trataba de algo diferente, pensé que jamás te volveríamos a ver, pero siendo así, no te preocupes, yo te presto mis cuadernos en cuanto regreses… pero ¿cuando te vas?

-En 2 días Karin-san

-Ok Winner-kun pues esperamos que puedas solucionar todo con los caza vampiros y que te vaya de maravilla… no es así Usui-kun

-(Kenta está serio, pero responde amablemente) Claro Winner, mucha suerte…

-Gracias Kenta y Karin-chan solo era eso, bueno, creo que me voy, todavía el director no me ha dado el documento que necesito para que mi tramite de permiso esté completo.

(Winner se va y Karin y Kenta se dirigen al salón)

POV. Maki

Ya no podía aguantar más, tuve que salirme del salón, quería hablar con él como lo hacía siempre pero así acabaría con la segunda fase de mi plan, por lo menos tenía que notar que el se interesara, pero no pasaba nada, así que me dirigí al baño, y me lavé la cara, pues además ya me estaba durmiendo con ese libro que había traído, pero solo a mí se me ocurre traer un libro de historia cuando se que siempre he odiado esa asignatura, pero bueno, no puedo quejarme ya que a pesar de eso siempre he tenido buenas calificaciones, en fin. Tengo que regresar al salón… (Maki llega al salón y escucha mucho ruido, abre la puerta y todos la ven, en ese momento se acerca una de las chicas que siempre están hostigando a Winner: Megumi, una chica que se define: alta, delgada, de cabello según como el oro: reluciente y valioso, ojos tan azules como el mar, una belleza que enamora a cualquiera, y otras muchas otras cualidades)…

- ¡Hasta que llegaste Maki-chan!

(Maki se muestra sería pero está totalmente confundida)

-Es que parece que todavía no te enteras, y ya que no lo sabes, te lo diré yo (Dice Megumi y le sonríe falsamente)

(Pensamiento de Maki) Esta chica si que está loca, pero, ¿De que habla?, tranquila, no le des importancia, seguramente es otro de sus chismes, ahora es cuando mejor queda mi nuevo yo, demuéstrale que no te afecta lo que te diga…

-Qué es lo que quieres… (Dice Maki un tanto sería e indiferente)

-Hay pero que amargada estás Maki-chan

-(Pensamiento de Maki) Qué le pasa a esta, desde cuando me dice Maki-chan hay es una… es una…

-Bueno como sea linda Maki-chan, ¿Ya sabes que mi querido Winner-kun se va a Europa?... bueno pero si el me lo pide y si yo quiero podría irme con él…

Esto no podía estar pasando, la noticia me había caído como balde de agua fría, todo esto debía ser otro mal juego de ella, no me importaba la parte de que se iría con él porque el nunca se lo pediría y menos a ella, en todo caso se lo pediría a Karin-chan, porque tampoco sería a mí, pero que pasaría si el realmente se iba, no, no podía ser cierto, pero debía responder rápido y no demostrarle que me había afectado tanto o quizás más de lo que ella planeaba, porque al parecer ella era otra de las personas que ya se habían dado cuenta que a mi me gustaba Winner-kun.

-Bueno Megumi-san, si se va, que mejor para él, por lo menos habría una carga menos para él, así no tendría que aguantar a las chicas resbalosas de la escuela ¿No crees?

Y ahí estaba yo de nuevo afectada por ella, ¿Qué no le bastaba con estar siempre hostigando a Winner-kun?, pero tenía que ser fuerte y no demostrarle que era presa fácil, tenía que ser lo más fría posible…

Fin POV. Maki

(Maki se dirige hacia su asiento, y deja hablando a Megumi sola, se sienta y abre de nuevo su libro comienza a leer, mientras a Megumi solo se le puede notar lo enojada que está pero antes de que pueda decir algo, llegan Karin y Kenta, y Megumi se dirige hacia Karin)

-Karin-chan (Dice Megumi sonriendo falsamente)…

-Tú nos vas a confirmar que Winner se va a ir de la escuela, ¿No es así?

(Esto hace enojar a Karin y a Kenta, pues bien saben las malvadas intenciones que tiene Megumi, pero Karin responde amablemente)

-Bueno Megumi-san, creo que eso es algo que a ti no te concierne, además que yo sepa tú no eres nada de Winner-kun para que te tenga que informar de cada paso que da… así que creo que eso va para todos, si el ha decidido no contarlo, es por algo, pero a nosotros no nos incumbe… (Karin le devuelve una sonrisa tan falsa como la de Megumi, luego ella y Kenta se dirigen hacia Maki)…

(Karin puede notar como es que a pesar de que pudo escuchar perfectamente como Maki se defendió ante Megumi y aunque pareció no importarle, ella está triste y ni siquiera está leyendo… así que se sienta junto a ella)

-No te preocupes Maki-chan, todo está bien, te lo prometo, el se irá pero no por mucho tiempo. (Dice Karin en un susurro)

(Maki levanta la mirada y ve a Karin que le está sonriendo)

-Gracias, confió plenamente en ti Karin-chan, pero ¿Si ya no regresa? (Susurra tranquilamente Maki)

-No te preocupes es solo por unos días

-Esta bien… (Maki le sonríe ligeramente y vuelve a fijar su mirada en el libro)…

Notas del capítulo:

-Hola minna de nuevo estoy aquí compartiendo con ustedes mi singular belleza yo sé que me extrañaron (dice Yuki felizmente)…

-Yuki-kun ¿Ya vas a empezar?

-Lo siento Futami-chan, bueno ya que me han dado una nueva oportunidad para seguir aquí, no la desaprovecharé… (Dice Yuki muy entusiasmado)

-Hm yo pienso que no merecías esa oportunidad Yuki, si solo estuviera en esta sección yo, todo sería perfecto, ya que tú eres como una enfermedad, llegas a afectar todo el organismo, en este caso afectas la historia…

-Tu también Kenji-kun?, pensé que eran mucho más maduros… (Futami suspira)

-Como sea ahora me toca hablar a mi, así que Kenji ¡no quiero que me interrumpas!

-No lo haré Yuki, habla todo lo que quieras, al fin y al cabo nadie te hace caso…

-Hm no pelearé contigo Kenji! Por que sé que me envidias, pero bueno eso todos lo saben…

-¡Bueno ya empieza de una buena vez! (Grita Futami)

-Esta bien Futami-chan no tenías que gritarme… (Yuki hace cara de perrito abandonado)…

-L-lo siento Yuki-kun no quería gritarte…

-Ok, bueno ahora sí, yo pienso que todo lo que está haciendo Maki-chan por Winner-kun es demasiado, concuerdo en que hacen una buena pareja, pero siento que a pesar de que Winner-kun ya sabe que siente algo por Maki-chan, no lo quiere aceptar ¡Winner reacciona, todo esto es por ti!; espero que después no se arrepienta…

-Yo pienso lo mismo Yuki-kun pero nadie va a poder quitarle esa venda de los ojos a Winner-kun más que el solito… (Futami se muestra preocupada)

-Bueno ahora me toca a mí…

-Claro Kenji-kun (Menciona Futami muy interesada)…

-También concuerdo con lo que dijo Yuki… (Lo interrumpe Yuki)

-Obvio soy yo, que más querías mi nivel de percepción e inteligencia te superan y además… (Yuki se calla debido a que Futami lo está viendo de una manera que fácilmente podría interpretarse como: ¡cállate o morirás!)…

-Bien como iba diciendo, para mi mala suerte, concuerdo con ese baka, así que como ya había dicho antes ¡Maki-chan solo ve y bésalo otra vez!, seguramente se aclara su mente y se da cuenta que solamente te quiere a ti, es un simple paso a seguir, ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Quieres que Megumi te lo quite?, bueno Maki-chan si quieres yo te hago un favor, seguramente si Megumi me conociera lo dejaría y automáticamente se iría conmigo…

-Kenji-kun eso es un favor para Maki-chan o para ti (Mencionan Yuki y Futami al unísono)

-Bueno Kenji-kun creo que es mejor que dejes las cosas como están, de lo contrario empeorarás la situación (Dice Futami)

-Ok yo solo quería ayudar a una bella damisela en apuros (Menciona Kenji indignado)

-Claro Kenji porque yo soy el príncipe de esta historia y tú eres nuestro fiel amigo el perro escudero (Dice Yuki y comienza a reírse)

-Oh no aquí van de nuevo… (Dice Futami algo cansada por la situación), bueno minna gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y también espero que dejen sus reviews es fácil y sencillo, y yo seré inmensamente feliz… así que bye, bye!

-¡Espera Futami-chan hay algo que queremos decir Kenji y yo!

-Qué es lo que pasa Kenji-kun, Yuki-kun?

-Bueno lo que pasa es que queremos aclarar una situación (menciona Yuki)

-¿Qué es?

-Bueno… (Ahora habla Kenji), talvés todos piensen que estás loca y que simplemente nos has inventado, pero no es así, queremos afirmar nuestra total existencia…

-Ah, era eso, bueno nunca pensé que sería necesario…

-Bueno minna (Dice Yuki felizmente), nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y si quieren podemos describirnos físicamente, pero eso ya queda en sus reviews jajaja ok ¡hasta pronto!

-Sí hasta luego, esperamos que sigan leyendo (Dice Kenji sonriendo)


End file.
